


Wayward Destinies

by pagen_godess



Category: Kingdom Hearts, POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Rhyme City Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: A series of shorts revolving around the daily goings on at the Wayward Destinies Pokemon Shelter."Sora, have you seen the Pichu?"





	Wayward Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I need to be working on my Kingdom Hearts Big Bang but nope. I'm writing a Pokemon Au instead.

“Sora, have you seen the Pichu?” Riku asked as he pushed his way into the kitchen. He had a single large bag of Pokemon food slung over his shoulder and was paying more attention to where he was putting his feet as opposed to where he was walking.

Riku knew his way around their Pokemon Shelter well enough that he could tell where he was by looking at the floor under his feet. It was a skill developed mainly due to having to watch out for the smaller breeds of pokemon they housed. 

The Wayward Destinies Pokemon Shelter wasn’t the largest in Rhyme City nor was it the most well stocked but they did alright considering that the shelter itself was only a few years old. At one point in time it had been a small breeding center but now it housed a small army of small and medium sized monsters. 

“Sora.” Riku repeated as he placed the last of the bags against the wall near the door. When no reply was forthcoming Riku turned his attention from the pokemon food to his boyfriend or more importantly to the ear buds that were keeping Riku from being heard. Rolling his eyes fondly Riku walked across the room until he was standing behind the smaller teen.

Teal eyes gave Sora a quick look over as if making sure that everything was in place. Finding nothing amiss (or at least nothing more amiss than usual) Riku reached up and tugged one of the buds out of Sora’s ear. Soft but peppy music filled the air between them as Sora turned his attention from cutting up berries to looking at Riku.

“Riku. Did you need something?” Sora asked as he gave Riku a slightly sheepish smile. 

“Have you seen the Pichu? Mickey and Minnie are napping in the playroom but I haven’t seen the babies.”

Sora’s grin shifted from sheepish to highly amused. “I’ll give you two guesses and the first one doesn’t count.”

Riku laughed and rolled his eyes as he leaned around Sora so he could tug the fabric of his hood out just far enough to see inside. There tucked inside the warm cotton were a pair of Pichu. Not quite a month old the two tiny mice weren’t more than five or six inches tall and weighed maybe a pound and a half each.

Small enough and light enough that Sora could carry the around in the hood of his short sleeved jacket without damaging the material or being to heavy.

“You really need to stop letting them ride around in your hood. They’re going to fight once they’re both too big to fit.”

Sora laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “There’s not much I can do about it. I mean I can stop wearing hoods but that seems silly.” 

“Why did they start doing this again?” Riku asked as he moved around to Sora’s side. Reaching out he grabbed one of the knives from the butcher block and started cutting up berries as well. 

Sora snickered as he turned his attention back to his own berries. “Ven found that baby Fletchling remember. It had fallen out of it’s nest and hurt its wing.”

Riku remembered that Fletchling. Newly born and so tiny that Terra could almost wrap his hand around it. They’d taken turns carrying it around in a large pocketed apron stuffed with cloth because it was so small they’d worried about it getting accidentally hurt by one of the other pokemon.

“They got the idea from the Fletchling.”

“Yup but none of us really have big pockets unless where wearing an apron so I guess my hood is the next best thing.”

“Apparently.” Riku said as he continued with his chopping. While the two of them kept working the Pichu slept on.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok a few quick notes before I leave ou.
> 
> Mickey is a regular Raichu who belongs to Riku. Minnie is an Aloian Raichu who belongs to Kairi. The Pichu are their babies.
> 
> While this is tagged as Soriku it is technically Sorikai but because Kairi didn't make an appearance I left her out.
> 
> I may or may not add to this. I absolutely adore the idea of Rhyme City and covering the everyday shenanigans of my favorite group of dorks and their pokemon fills my heart with joy. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me a prompt if you like. I may or may not get to it but idea's are always welcome.


End file.
